Episode 17: If I had a Bomb...
The rocket explodes in midair due to being cut to pieces by Joviah's Wires. He then proceeds to slice the arrows in half. Yuki grits her teeth in anger as she remembers when she used to tease Joviah and treat him like her little brother, but now he was her enemy. They were nearing the clocktower with a single minute left on the timer. Wodas shoved past groups of tourists and into the clocktower with the group, and the tower consisting of Len, Yuki, and Lefarus follows. With 30 seconds left the group is halfway up the staircase while the others abandoned the tower method, seeing as how they were so high up. Occasionally Rin would use her Minigun as suppressing fire but would stop after gazing at Len, chasing after her, and noticing herself blush. Wodas shouts at her "Rin, get your head out of your ass and run!" Eventually Len catches up and tackles Rin, to which they both descend to the floors below. Yuki yells out for him "Len!" But Lefarus grabs her arm and moves her on "We must keep going, for the sake of London!" Both groups finally reach the top with five seconds left. Before te timer can go off, however, it is evaporated into large white feathers. They all gasp, for this is the obvious work of an Angel, which rarely appear on Earth unless the balance has been severely tampered with. Appearing in the center of the group is an Angel wearing a sweater and jeans. He smiles warmly at the group and greets them "Hello everyone." Wodas snarls and raises his Scythe "Betcha' think that was funny, huh, ya little cunt!" He swings his Scythe has hard as he can, but with a gentle raise of the hand, Kuro blocks it. He introduces himself "I am Kuro Hikaru, the Guardian of London sent by Michael himself." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Sadow and Mizumi track Wodas to the clocktower and take a breather. Mizumi comments "Man, he's fast! I called Matsuko-chan, so she should be here any second." Sadow nods "Good." They run inside the clocktower just in time for Len and Rin to land on them. Len rubs his head in pain "Ow... Gotcha?" Sadow muffles loudly on the ground, unable to be heard due to Len sitting on his head. He gets up and apologizes as Sadow's red face leans up "What the hell are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" Len bows in apology "Deepest apologies Senpai, was capturing her." He points to Rin, who is in the same situation with Mizumi. She gets up and Mizumi grabs her by the collar "Gotcha! Now tell us what you guys think your doing!" Rin explains "We're here on the orders of Echo-sama and mein Fuhrer." Sadow, Len, and Mizumi all look questingly at her and ask at the same time "Fuhrer?" Rin explains again "Mein Furher, Wodas Uramustay." Meanwhile, atop the clocktower, Wodas senses Sadow's Aura below him and decides to abandon the mission due to it being a lost cause. Joviah yells after him but to no avail. While falling, Wodas stabs his blade into the wall and howls loudly . "Zu Krieg, Sadow-chan! Zu Krieg!" Achrones begins slashing swiftly and precisely at Echo, who guards each attack. Both seem to be equally matched when it comes to Katana swordplay. Finally Echo gets irritated and sends a beam of Twilight at Achrones. Achrones responds by blocking it with his Katana, to Echo's amazement. He stutters at what he just witnessed and asks "H-How did you-?" Achrones winks and gives the thumbs up "Cause I gots skills." Echo is bewildered that a bafoon like this would be able to block his Twilight. Achrones charges quickly and manages to slash across Echo's cheek. A drop of blood spills and Echo covers it up, mortified. Achrones starts laughing "You call yourself a god, when last time I checked god's don't bleed!" Echo growls and slashes a deep wound in Achrone's rib. He explains "I am a god in training, Mercenary." Achrones reaches toward his Katana, but Echo steps on his hand. "This game is over." He drops his blade on Achrones, impaling him. Seireitou's eyes go wide and screams out "Achrones!" Sadow dodges Wodas as he attempts to land on him. Wodas smiles at the group "Glad you secured the enemies, Rin. Now go ake them somewhere else. Me and Sadow-chan need to talk." Rin bows and turns to Mizumi and Len and requests "May we take this outside?" Len nods and they walk out, leaving Sadow and Wodas alone. Wodas smiles revealing fangs and asks "Bring back memories, don't it?" Sadow asks "What do you mean?" "Don't tell me you don't remember the dreams you had as a child." Sadow's eyes go wide and Wodas smiles wider "Yes, it's me. Your worste nightmares brought to life. Oh, how I've longed to crush your skull from under my heel Sadow-chan." Sadow unsheathes his sword and Wodas raises his Scythe for battle. They both charge at each other again. Meanwhile, outside the clocktower, Rin aims her Minigun at Mizumi, but Len tackles and restrains her. He smiles down at her and declares "We win."